


Explosions And Orphans Go Hand in Hand

by whumptimebaby



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftermath, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But it's okay because he get's one, Dream Team SMP Spoilers, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Floris | Fundy Needs A Hug, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, No beta we explode like manberg, One Shot, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot is Floris | Fundy's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28403871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whumptimebaby/pseuds/whumptimebaby
Summary: What they don’t tell you about explosions is that it’s never just one.Fundy navigates his grief after (L')manberg is blown up, and ends up with some unsolicited (but very appreciated) comfort from Tubbo.
Relationships: Floris | Fundy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Explosions And Orphans Go Hand in Hand

What they don’t tell you about explosions is that it’s never just one. 

The first, Fundy knew everyone felt. It bore a crater in the middle of his home. It shook the ground until it was impossible to stand. It struck his core, cracking the shell that his fragile heart hid beneath. He was lucky it didn’t shake him further.

But the explosions never stopped. Fundy’s nightmares glew with the coldest fire to ever touch his skin, and they slapped him awake with boulders tossed up in the burst. His breath came out rapid and shallow. 

He wouldn’t look anybody in the eye. Soon, they stopped seeking it out. That was fine with him.

One night, he walked. The air still smelled like smoke, but he couldn’t care less. He’d forgotten what fresh air tasted like. 

L’manberg was in rough shape. He found himself sitting at the edge of the crater. A chilling breeze tugged at his fur. Not that it bothered him, in fact, he couldn’t remember the last time anything had bothered him.

He’d been just about to head home when he saw him. Just off the main path, face down, was Tommy. One sigh later, and he was crouched beside him.

“Tommy?” He asked, grabbing his shoulder. 

No response.

He slapped him.

No reaction.

“Fuck.”

***

“He was unconscious when I found him,” Fundy explained, watching Tubbo’s concerned brow deepen.  
“Thanks for bringing him here.”  
He kicked at the ground, wanting nothing more than to leave. “Will he be okay?”  
“Oh yeah.” He’d just finished tucking Tommy into bed, “Want something to drink? Water? Milk?”  
“I’m fine.”

Tubbo frowned. Fundy couldn’t figure out what his problem was.

“I haven’t seen you, where have you been?”  
Oh.  
“Home.”  
“How’ve you been holding up?”

He wasn’t sure how to answer, so he didn’t.

“Fundy.”  
“What?”  
“It’s okay you know, to feel?”  
What?  
He took a step back, falling into Tubbo’s counter. Curses slipped out, and he scrambled to regain his balance. Tubbo was at his side quickly, putting a hand on his shoulder to steady him. He flinched away.

“Don’t-” he started, but Tubbo grabbing his hand turned his words into sheer, hot terror. He couldn’t figure out where it was coming from.  
He delicately examined his bruised hands. “You’re hurt.”  
His body would not move. Not when Tubbo left to get bandages. Not when he wrapped his bloody knuckles. Not when Tubbo finally backed up to give him space.

“I’m not gonna hurt you,” he whispered.

He snapped out of it. Tubbo took another step back when Fundy met his eyes.

“It’s not fair.”  
He blinked, “What?”  
“Why do you get to be happy? We both worked for Schlatt, so why do you get to be happy?” Fundy flicked his tail, trying to ease the feeling that he was no more than a stray.  
“What do you mean?”  
“You have Tommy.” He clenched his fists, focusing on how the bandages dug into his skin, “You have the country.”

He met Tubbo’s eyes.

“I would have died for this country.”  
“I know.”  
“Why am I being punished for that?”  
He frowned, “You’re not.”

Right.

“I have nobody.”  
“You have me.”  
He scoffed, “You can’t say that when you’re looking at me like I’m about to break.”  
“Are you?”

Was he? 

“I don’t know.”

He sat on those words. They were the truest words he’d spoken in a long time. 

“You lost a lot.” Tubbo took a tentative step toward him, waiting for a sign of approval before coming closer. Fundy gave it to him.  
“Yeah.”  
“You sacrificed a lot.”

He wasn’t sure what Tubbo was going for, because it sure as hell wasn’t making him feel better.

“Don’t push us away Fundy. Don’t push me away.”

And when Tubbo wrapped his arms around him, he didn’t. Instead, he buried his head into his shoulder. He fought off the first wave of shaking, forcing his eyes closed so as not to let anything fall from them.

He was defenseless when Tubbo rubbed circles on his back. For just a moment, he was a kid again, safe in Wilburs arms. 

Wilbur. 

The name sat in his colourless thoughts for the first time since the explosion. 

Wilbur.

With a shaky breath, he spoke. 

“I miss my Dad.”

Tubbo tightened his embrace, “I miss him too.”

Unlike the first explosion, the one he’d experienced that night did not shake the ground beneath his feet, or burn his eyes and throat, or throw his fists into the wall. It was simply release.

He didn’t have to feel like an orphan.


End file.
